Stiles and Malia
The relationship between Human Stiles Stilinski and Werecoyote Malia Tate In Season 3, when Stiles heard about the girl missing from the car crash in Anchors, he seems really intressed about it. When Malia transform into human and he and the sherrif brings her home seems Stiles cared for her. They meet up in Echo House, but when Malia knows that Stiles is friends with Scott McCall she slaps him. After a good talk, they work together and seems romantically attracted to each other. They kiss and sleep with each other. In Season 4 Stiles and Malia get closer to each other. In 117 is confirmed that they start dating each other. Stiles support Malia with math, but after Malia found out that Stiles lied to her in Weaponized about Peter Hale being her father she don't talk to him anymore. The two made up in the hospital and team up. In Season 5A, they both keep infromation for each other and start growing apart. In Status Asthmaticus, Malia says that she knows about Donovan Donati and that it doesn't matter to her. After giving support, Stiles can't handle it and they break up. In Season 5B, Malia and Stiles outrun each other. But when Malia knows that Corinne knows how important Stiles is for her, she show her care for Stiles by protecting him. Stiles and Malia''' are also known as Stalia by fans''' |-|Season 3B= When helping Sheriff Stilinski solve a cold case in which a Mother and Two girls were involved in a car accident on a full moon Scott and Stiles soon discovered that Malia (one of te griis) living fully transformed as a coyote. (Anchors) When Stiles takes Malia sisters doll from the car wreck Malia becomes angry and she track him down to the high school where she then attacks Kira, later Scott tracks Malia down near the car wreck and roared at her to shifted her back into a human. (More Bad Than Good) Maila was committed to Eichen House Malia is angry at Scott and him for turning her back to human, Malia makes a deal with Stiles and help him get into the basement of Eichen House. When in the basement the pair kiss and sleep together, They are soon attacked and Stiles gives up his fight with the Nogitsune to save her. (Echo House) Malia is teached by Scott and Stiles how to get claws, later she joins Beacon Hills High School. (The Divine Move) |-|Season 4= Malia goes to Mexico with Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Scott looking for Derek Hale who has been kidnapped. Stiles keeps asking if Malia can hear Scott when he is in dangour. She says she can’t because there is too much noise, too many voices. He tries to calm her down telling her that she “practiced this with Scott before.” He urges her to focus and to concentrate but instead she leans in and begins kissing him. When they break, her eyes are glowing blue and she is focused on Scott voice. Later, Stiles works to fix his jeep while Malia begins to sense they are not alone. Malia sees it and takes off in pursuit as does Kira. They meet up in dark and both sense that they are chasing something “big and fast” and cuts deep. Malia has been injured. They hear the Jeep start up and run back. Stiles chastises Malia for running away. He says he thought she was just leaving them. Malia says she would never leave Stiles – ever. She says she would leave Lydia and Kira but never Stiles. Which Stiles says is “progress” over Malia’s ingrained coyote instincts. (The Dark Moon) Maila has been sneaking into Stiles' room at night, Stiles confirmed to Scott that he and Malia are dating. (117) Malia has been having struggles with math. But because of Stiles' support she follows math classes. Later, Malia watch Stiles playing lacrosse. At Stiles house, he and Malia are studying math. Malia gives up, slams the book shut, jumps on top of Stiles and starts kissing him. Stiles insists they get back to study – then they can “go back to that, lots of that” . At his questioning, Malia explains her highlighter system. Green is for the things she understands. Yellow is for “I’m working on it.” Red means “I have no clue.” She says she’s mostly using red. Stiles realizes this is the same system he uses with colored string in his detective work (see Galvanize). He smiles at the thought and kisses her. Malia says she doesn’t get how math is so hard for her but easy for the rest of them. Stiles says it’s because they use Lydia’s notes. Malia says her notes make no sense and when Stiles looks through the notebook he realizes Lydia didn’t write out math at all. It looks like gibberish but is actually similar to the computer code we saw The Mute looking at earlier in the show. (Muted) Malia has been using the basement at Lydia's Lake House to restrain herself on the full moon she soon gains control with the help of Stiles. Stiles reaches down and unlocks Malia’s chains. She jumps to attack him but almost instantly returns to fully human form. They embrace. (The Benefactor (Episode)) Malia is infected and goes blind briefly before being cured. In the vault, Malia lays in Stiles arms. Stiles goes on to discuss how the bonds were just gathering dust down there and points out how many problems the money could solve for everyone. Scott says they need to tell Malia the truth about Peter being her father. Stiles balks and points out that Peter’s name is not on the list. This makes him “either incredibly lucky or The Benefactor.” He says if Malia finds out about him she is gone and that is probably what Peter is counting on. Stiles explains to Malia that he is leaving them. He gives her his jacket. He promises that he’s coming back because he’d never leave her behind. He kisses her forehead and she smiles. At the end, Stiles rushes to Malia, but she is cold and removes his hand from her shoulder. She walks away from him, out of the vault, without saying a word. Stiles realizes that she saw her name listed as “Malia Hale” on the Dead Pool list. (Weaponized) Malia is in the Hale Vault she breaks into Peter's safe to find her adoption. After talking to Peter She starts to believe that she may be a killer like her real father. She blames herself to Stiles. (Time of Death) Malia tells Scott about her conversations with Peter. She also says that she won't talk about Stiles. (Perishable) Malia visit Stiles at the hospital. After they made up, they work together to shut down the dead pool. (Monstrous) Malia tries to wake Stiles up. He promised that he will give her a lift to school so she can study for math. She also says that she will watch the big lacrosse game that night and he better not suck. Later, she and Sheriff watch Stiles playing lacrosse. (A Promise to the Dead) Malia and Stiles ride to Mexico. Together, they saved Scott and Kira and fight against Peter. (Smoke and Mirrors) |-|Season 5A= While the group prepares for a senior event. Malia anxiously waits for email confirmation that she passed summer school. Malia and her dad’s cell phones are without signal. She is apparently waiting for an important email. Stiles arrives to pick her up and after they kissed, she explains that she has yet to find out if her time in summer school brought her grades up enough to advance to the next level.Malia and Stiles are waiting to hear from the others. Malia also hasn’t heard if she passed summer school and says she doesn’t want to take part in the Senior Scribe unless she is actually a senior. As Stiles watches the other students arriving he becomes anxious. Malia smells the change in mood in his pheromones and asks him about it. Stiles says he asked his dad about his friends from high school and the Sheriff said he didn’t keep in touch with any of them. Stiles worries that this will happen to him too. It’s why he’s come up with “the plan, the vision” to keep Scott and the group all together through college. “If I’ve already found the best people in my life, why am I not just trying to stay with them?”. Malia supports him and they have a big kiss in the rain. (Creatures of the Night) Stiles shows Malia pictures of the victims of her mother. (Dreamcatchers) After the fight between Malia and Tracy, Stiles run together with Scott, Deaton and Sheriff to the besement as they see the dead body of Tracy. Malia explains to Stiles that she didn't did it, the Dread Doctors did. Stiles believed her and tries to get her calm. (Condition Terminal) Malia and Stiles have a little talk at Scott's house. They both lie about each others problems. (Required Reading) When Malia team up with Scott and Mason to find Layden, Stiles ask her to keep him informed. (Ouroboros) The bell rings at school, Stiles sees Malia. She is obviously upset by Beth’s death. Malia says “I hate this. I hate losing like this. I’m not like Scott. I can’t deal with another body, another failure,” and walks off. Stiles looks sad as he watch Malia leave. (Lies of Omission) Malia offers to go into the Sheriff’s station with Stiles. He says it will probably take a while and opens the door to get out. Malia asks if Stiles is going to tell his father about Donovan. Stiles gets back into the car. Malia explains that she guessed after she saw the bite on his shoulder while he was sleeping. She never said anything because it didn’t matter to her that he killed Donovan. Stiles says it matters to him and gets out of the car. This would be their break up. (Status Asthmaticus) |-|Season 5B= Malia tells Scott that she and Stiles "kinda broke up." Scott tells her that she can talk to him about the break up but she won't. The only thing Malia wants is to save Stiles' dad. She later saved Stiles by attacking Noah Patrick. (The Last Chimera) On their way to Mexico, Scott ask Stiles if he's still talking to Malia. Stiles says she don't talk to him anymore. Stiles seems worried about Malia and her mother. Codominance) When the pack are planning their plan to save Lydia, Scott ask everyone if they believe Kira can take the electricity. Everyone offers words of encouragement except for Malia. Stiles presses until Malia, halfheartedly, says Kira can do it. They share little eye contact. (Amplification) Malia finishes pulling the cords from the second TV van and leaps toward the third. She is pulled out of the air and to the ground. She looks up to find her mother, The Desert Wolf standing over her. Stiles realizes that Malia hasn’t got to all the TV vans and seems worried about that. The Desert Wolf is still questioning Malia about her desire to make a difference by trying to save a bunch of random people. Malia flicks her claws out on her mom. The Desert Wolf remains calm and sees Stiles nursing his sore head near the bleachers. She says that’s Malia’s “one.”. The Desert Wolf now knows that he's important for her. Malia turns to look and when she turns back her mother is gone. She leaps to the top of the TV van to finish damaging the last transmitter. (A Credible Threat) Malia is making her way through the screaming throng of students running through the hallways at the high school. She grabs a guy and slams him against the wall, demanding to know where Stiles is. He doesn’t know. She takes out her phone and calls Braeden and tells her to bring all her shotguns to the school. She seems worried about Stiles missing. (Maid of Gévaudan) In the hallway of the McCall House, Malia and Braeden inform Stiles that The Desert Wolf may want to kill him too. He asks for a gun and makes his case that he should have one. Braeden removes the clip from her pistol and tosses it to Stiles. He bumbles it and drops it to the floor. He decides he shouldn’t have a gun. Malia and Braeden are at the McCall house. Braeden has established a Mountain Ash barrier to keep the Desert Wolf out but Malia feels trapped and says she might lose her mind. Lydia, by phone from the Sheriff’s office, explains that the ash is there to keep her safe. Malia says she should be keeping Stiles safe. After a call from Stiles, Malia yells to Braeden that something is wrong and they need to go. She stops in the hallway upstairs at the McCall House when she senses her mother nearby. (The Beast of Beacon Hills) At the McCall House, Malia is still upstairs, she starts to dial Stiles. Her mother is downstairs taunting her that she should call Stiles, call all her friends, and threatens to kill as many people as she must to get to her daughter. Malia turns off her phone. Scott gives Stiles something wrapped in brown paper in the hospital, telling him that he’s been working on it for a while and that Malia needs it. He says it was “Plan A.” Stiles points out that “Plan A” never works. Scott says this one will. The Desert Wolf points her gun at Stiles while he comes into the McCall House. Malia jumps from her hiding place and throws him to the ground to save him. She manages to disarm her mother and the pair grapple falling into the glass coffee table. Stiles recovers from his fall and takes a run at the Desert Wolf to save Malia. She easily throws him into the glass coffee table. A shard of glass protrudes from his chest. The Desert Wolf shoots Malia in the shoulder and the back. Corinne says it’s not the full moon but close enough. She shoots her daughter again. Stiles tosses a jar to Malia, inside are the garuda talons. They glow blue. As the Desert Wolf moves in to kill her, the empty glass jar shatters on the floor. Saying she wants her family back, Malia stabs her mother with the talons and the blue light slowly drains from Corinne’s eyes as Malia’s eyes brighten. Braeden hits Corinne in the head and knocks her out. Stiles requests that someone please remove the gigantic piece of glass from his chest. (Apotheosis) E6c20d022591915cdd3a7967bc2cf7cc.jpg B_zUltvUwAAa_mZ.jpg Teen-Wolf-Season-4-Stiles-Dylan-OBrien.jpg Tumblr_na6ymkpQzb1tp3mg2o2_500.gif Stiles_and_Malia_5x03.jpeg Teen_Wolf-Stiles_and_Malia_study_highlighters.png Trivia *Dylan O'Brien has said that he think Stiles and Malia are the new Ros and Rachel. hollywoodlife.com/2015/04/08/teen-wolf-season-5-spoilers-stiles-malia-relationship/ Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Friendships